1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an audio signal processing method and a broadcasting output apparatus using the method, and more particularly, to an audio signal processing method in order to provide a user with an audio signal appropriately selected from among audio signals in various languages and formats, and a broadcasting output apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video formats have developed in, for example, Moving Picture Experts Group-1 (MPEG-1), MPEG-2 secure digital (SD), MPEG-2 high definition (HD) and H.264 formats. Audio formats have also developed in, for example, MPEG, Dolby digital (Ac3), Dolby digital plus (Ac3+), advanced audio coding (AAC) and high efficiency (HE)-AAC formats.
Development of video and audio formats enabled improvement of video and audio quality. Nevertheless, if a television (TV) system for reproducing video and audio is unable to support the enhanced video and audio formats, it is impossible to provide users with broadcasting having high quality.
As digital television broadcasting come into wide use, recent TV systems are being developed to support various video and audio formats so as to provide broadcasting having high image quality and audio quality.
Additionally, broadcasting stations mix various languages and audio formats, and send the mixed languages and formats via a single channel in order to provide users with enhanced services. Accordingly, it is possible for a TV system to select a format which it can support from among the various formats and provide it to the user.
Generally, after a tuner of a TV system receives a broadcast signal comprising video and audio signals, a video decoder may decode the video signal such as an MPEG video signal or an H.264 video signal, and an audio digital signal processor (DSP) may decode the audio signal, such as an MPEG audio signal, an Ac3 audio signal, an Ac3+ audio signal, an AAC audio signal and an HE-AAC audio signal, so that the decoded video and audio signals may be output.
Subsequently, a display apparatus plays the video signal decoded by the video decoder and the audio signal decoded by the audio DSP. In this situation, if only a single video signal and a single audio signal are transmitted via a single channel, there is no problem because the video decoder and audio DSP decode the video signal and audio signal, respectively.
However, if a broadcasting station mixes various languages and audio formats and sends the mixed languages and formats via a single channel, the TV system needs to select one from among the formats and provide a user with high quality broadcasting services.